A Pointy Hat for the Stray Cat
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Romance, magia e confusão numa fic extremamente sem-noção. Onde um gato desafia toda a razão. Faz sentido pra você? Pra mim não. O que nos espera nessa mega-produção? Luzes, câmera e ação! Presente pra Pure-Petit-cat! Feliz aniversário Pure-Petit!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Esta fic é um presente de aniversário pra Pure-Petit. Imaginei uma fic meio non-sense. Fiquei meio em dúvida. Queria fazer uma fic usando um personagem que a Pure-Petit fez pra minha fic Sensou no Megami. A Clover. Mas como o par dela na fic não foi dos mais felizes... Brincadeira. Depois cheguei a pensar numa side de Destiny's Child (como aquela festa de piscina com as musas de Bikini que eu pedi né Pure-Petit? XD), mas também imaginei melhor não mexer com o que é dos outros... XP

Mas eu tive uma outra idéia antes que achei que seria mais legal. Já que nunca escrevi uma fic cômica. XD

A medida que escrevo essas palavras, tenho apenas uma idéia inicial, um conceito de história. E vou escrevendo no improviso a medida que as idéias vierem chegando. Não será uma song-fic. Estou sem estado de espírito pra correr atrás de música (coisa que sou péssimo é escolher música pra fic), portanto... Ah chega de falatório! Vamo escrevê!

PS.: Essa fic terá mais de um capítulo... n.n'

Apresento uma realização de Metal Ikarus produções (Título totalmente sem-noção by the way)... Parabéns Pure-Petit! Feliz aniversário! Muitas felicidades e muitas realizações! n.n

**Um presente pra Pure-Petit - A pointy hat for the stray cat!**

**(Traduzindo: Um chapéu pontudo pra gata de rua)**

**Capítulo 01 – Um conto de fadas sobre Gatos e Peixes...**

A história começa num reino de magia comum. Num castelo comum. Localizado numa floresta comum. E com um mago nada de comum. Sua fama já se espalhara pelo reino como o maior mago em ascenção da Escola de Magia.

A medida que ele caminha pelos corredores do castelo, em suas garbosas vestes, com os olhos sempre fechados (ele diz ser uma técnica de concentração das energias místicas... Mas pra mim é só vontade de aparecer... ¬.¬) arrancando suspiros das alunas e inveja dos alunos, ele carrega um pesado livro poeirento nos braços.

-Shaka-sempai... É tão lindo! -Diz uma das alunas.

-É mesmo... E tão inteligente!

-E a forma como ele fala de magia... Que paixão...

As três alunas soltam um suspiro ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. Essa história vai ser uma porcaria. Quem quer saber de uma boneca loira vestida de mago afinal? Bom... Eu não. Mas não se preocupem. Felizmente, nosso protagonista não é esse sujeito sem graça.

-O que? -Diz uma das alunas revoltadas.

-Como ousa falar assim de Shaka-sama? -Pergunta a outra com as mãos na cintura.

-Shaka-sama é o mago mais perfeito e lindo que existe! E se falar mal dele transformo você num sapo!

Ah vão plantar batata vocês três! A história é minha! Quem manda sou eu! Ò.Ó

**-Alguns segundos depois-**

Mas como eu ia dizendo (_Ribbit_), a história não é sobre essa barbie oxigenada e chata do Shaka. E sim sobre... (Suspense) Um gatinho. O primeiro e único _felis Catus_. Sim. Este gatinho todo alaranjado com manchinhas amarelas pelo corpo. Se... Lambendo...

-Miau?

É... Miau pra você também gatinho... Enfim. Esse gatinho será o protagonista da nossa história. Prefiro ele do que aquela biba loira do Shaka (falomermo)! Mas aí você deve se perguntar, o que tem demais nesse gatinho afinal?

-Ele é mágico? -Pergunta uma das meninas.

-Ele faz algum truque? -Questiona a outra.

-Ele é de raça pelo menos? -Indaga a terceira.

Erm... Não. É só um gato doméstico comum... E não adianta me olhar com essa cara. Vão lamber sabão vocês três. Não tem dever de casa de magia pra fazer não? Tem de interromper a história? Que saco!

Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah é. Bem... O gato. Ele será o protagonista da história. E eu menti um pouco, quando disse que este gato não tem nada de especial. Na verdade, esse gato é muito famoso. Bom... Entre os gatos pelo menos. Afinal, quantas vezes você prestou atenção num gato de rua e disse: "Ei! Eu conheço esse gato! É o gato que rouba peixe da cozinha real!" Eu acho que não foram muitas vezes.

Pois é. Este gato ganhou uma certa fama entre os outros gatos. Pois era considerado o gatinho mais encrenqueiro, guloso e preguiçoso do reino. Enquanto a maioria dos gatos dão duro pra conseguir seus alimentos, caçando ratos por aí, este gatinho em especial, só gostava de peixe.

-Miau! -Ele mia feliz.

Tá. Espera que sua vez vai chegar gato. Não me interrompa você também. Pois é. O gatinho gostava de peixe e leite apenas. E como um gato que não sabe pescar consegue peixe e leite?

-Ora sua peste! Você de novo? Vai roubar peixe na...! -Grita o açougueiro abanando os braços.

-Aaaawww! Que lindinho! Vou pegar uma tigelnha de leite pra você, sua fofurinha! -Diz a menina acariciando seu pelo.

E por causa desta dieta balanceada, este gatinho tinha o pelo mais lustroso dos outros gatos de rua. Isso despertava a inveja dos outros gatos. Mas ele não tá nem aí. É bonito mesmo e danem-se os invejosos. E devido a estas peripécias que este gato acabou ficando mais e mais ousado. A história de assaltar a cozinha real foi realmente verdade. Esse gato entrou lá, devorou o maior peixe que havia sobre a mesa, e era o peixe que seria servido na mesa do rei diga-se de passagem, e saiu correndo de lá, deixando o cozinheiro chefe e seus ajudantes pra trás. Com cara de bobos.

Mas aí começou o problema. Acontece que esse gato aprontava tanto que acabou atraindo a atenção de pessoas da cidade. As pessoas realmente paravam pra dizer: "Ei! Eu conheço esse gato! É o gato que rouba peixe da cozinha real!" ou "Esse safado roubou o meu peixe da janta!" e por fim, as pessoas simplesmente pararam de comprar, assar, fritar ou cozinhar peixe. O açougueiro parou de comprar peixe. E o comércio de peixe naquela cidade foi às favas.

Os pescadores da região tiveram de se mudar. E este gato descobriu que a vida não é tão fácil assim. Por isso, ele decidiu mudar de cidade. Mas... Vocês já devem ter advinhado onde essa história vai parar. Não? Eu devo escrever pior do que imagino.

Enfim. Este gato não chegou a alcançar outra cidade. Pois na floresta nada comum, ele viu o castelo nada comum. E desperto pela curiosidade, o gatinho decidiu ver como era este castelo. Só tinha humanos. Nenhum gato. Nenhuma concorrencia. E uma cozinha cheia de peixes. Caminhando pelos corredores, alheio aos alunos egocêntricos, concentrados em seus estudos, o gato procura pela cozinha. O cheiro de peixe o atraía.

Até que estando a poucos passos do refeitório, ele é erguido no colo.

-Ora, ora... De onde você veio? -Pergunta o aluno acariciando seu pelo.

-Camus... Não imaginava que você tinha um animal de estimação...

-Não é meu Mu. Eu o peguei perambulando pela escola...

-É um gato bem bonito. Será que está com fome?

-Miau!

-Acho que isso é um sim... Mas estávamos indo para o dormitório do Shaka pra discutir o seminário de magia.

Os dois magos chegam ao dormitório de Shaka. Estantes lotadas de livros, mesas com tubos de ensaios por todos os lados, um caldeirão fervendo no fogo e uma cama perfeitamente arrumada. E levitando no ar, em posição de meditação com um livro flutando diante de si, sobre um círculo de transmutação desenhado no chão, está o... Affe... O Shaka... Sim... O ídolo da garotada...

-Lindo!

-Tesão!

-Bonito e gostosão!

Ok. Seus serviços já não são mais necessários meninas. Bye, bye! Estão demitidas. Passem no RH e peguem seus cheques.

-É melhor que não seja sem fundo!

-Não vamos deixar isso barato!

Cara... Que saco... Será que eu posso continuar com essa história? Obrigado! As fãs do Mu não são tão chatas assim... E as do Camus geralmente são bem tranquilas (A menos que o Camus não saia mal na fita). Mas vamos lá.

-Olá Shaka... Chegamos... -Diz Mu reparando que Shaka sequer notara a presença deles.

-Entre e feche a porta Camus.

-Eu sou o Mu.

-Claro. Sim. Foi o que eu quis dizer.

-Como sempre, imerso nos livros. Nem presta atenção no que acontece ao seu redor.

-Muito pelo contrário Camus, eu estou totalmente ciente do que acontece ao meu redor. Minhas poções mágicas estão quase na temperatura ideal de terem seus reagentes mágicos ativados. Enquanto meus cristais mágicos estão completamente energizados para realizar a invocação do Espírito de Mana da Luz.

-Ótimo. Este será o seu prjeto para o seminário de magia?

-Sim. E quanto a você Mu? O que preparou para o seminário deste ano?

-Eu sou Camus.

-Sim. Claro. Eu sei disso.

Camus caminha até a cama e coloca o gato sobre ela. O gato se espreguiça, puxa as colchas com as unhas, anda em círculos e por fim deita de barriga pra cima.

-Mas é mesmo um gato lindo... -Diz Mu acariciando a barriga do felino.

-Gato? Do que está falando? -Pergunta Shaka sem tirar os olhos do livro por um segundo desde que os amigos entraram.

O círculo de transmutação começa a brilhar.

-Oh espírito de Mana da Luz. Vinde a mim. Seu mestre o convoca.

-Já está na hora Shaka?

-Sim Camus. Agora, apague as chamas do caldeirão por favor.

Camus cria uma pequena esfera de ar gelado na palma das mãos e atira no fogo, apagando-o.

-Mu, por gentileza. Vou precisar de um pouco do seu pó de estrelas. Coloque gentilmente no caldeirão...

-Claro Shaka.

Os líquidos multi-coloridos passam pelos tubos de ensaio, misturando-se uns aos outros. Até que uma pequena gota gosmenta sai dos tubos sobre um pequeno prato. Shaka levita o caldeirão até o centro do círculo de transmutação. Ele começa a recitar palavras mágicas e o ar começa a mudar. O caldeirão começa a brilhar.

-Mu. Coloque o composto mágico no caldeirão por favor. Camus... Eu preciso de um último ingrediente... Está no embrulho em cima daquela mesa... Pode colocá-lo no caldeirão pra mim?

Camus pega o embrulho e o abre. Era um enorme peixe, fresquinho que exalava seu cheiro por todo o quarto. O gato não demorou a ser desperto pela fragrância refrescante do peixe fresco que Camus erguia sobre o caldeirão.

-Um instante... Coloque o peixe assim que eu manda Camus...

-Por que peixe?

-O espírito de mana da luz pede um sacrifício. E ele adora peixe.

O gatinho caminha lentamente na direção do peixe, pé ante pé até chegar a beirada da cama e com o olhar mais guloso do mundo salta sobre o peixe e pegá-lo em pleno ar.

-Venha a mim Espírito de Mana da Luz!

-Não! Espere! O gato! -Grita Mu.

-Que gato? -Pergunta Shaka.

O gato que pulou da cama, fisgou o peixe em pleno ar e caiu dentro do caldeirão. Eu já sei. Você deve estar imaginando o que aconteceu a seguir. Um ensopado mágico de gato com peixe não é verdade? Mas não. O destino é mais cruel do que isso. Veja bem. O Espírito de mana da Luz é o carinha espiritual responsável pela vida, inteligência e sabedoria. A invocação falhou e ele não foi invocado. Mas ele alterou o gatinho de forma radical. Ele cresceu. Seus membros se modificaram. Seus pelos caíram. Coisas... Cresceram... Coisas... Sumiram... Eu não vou entrar muito em detalhes... Mas o caldeirão explodiu!

O quarto de Shaka que era impecável, se transformou numa bagunça! Havia porcaria mágica espalhada por todo lado. Camus fora parar em cima da mesa quebrando um monte de tubos de ensaio. Mu estava dependurado da janela. Shaka espatifado na parede.

-O que aconteceu? Mas o que diabos aconteceu por aqui? O espírito da luz apareceu? -Gritava Shaka desesperado.

Mas assim que o trio se recompôs e conseguiu olhar pra onde antes havia um círculo de transmutação e um caldeirão, havia uma... Garota... Sem roupas... Com... Calda e... Orelhas... De gato...? Ah não... Isso é sacanagem... Agora, já virou palhaçada...

-Nyaaaahh! Aquele peixe estava delicioso... Tem mais?

-Mas... Mas... O que é você? Quem é você? O que fez com o projeto da minha vida?

-Projeto? O que é isso? Um tipo de peixe? -Ela pergunta com a cara mais sapeca do mundo.

-Pei... Peixe? PEIXE? Meu projeto!

A garota pula e abraça o Shaka.

-Ah você tá bravo? Relaxa! É só fazer de novo!

-Não tenho mais tempo! E... E... Ponha umas roupas, pelo amor de Buda!

-Roupas? Isso é de comer? É gostoso igual peixe?

- 'O.O' -Esse é um esboço das caras de Camus e Mu.

Camus e Mu olham pra cena com a maior cara de idiota que você puder imaginar. Imagine-os com essa cara de idiota e você terá uma noção do quanto eles parecem... Bem... Idiotas...

-Quem é você moço? Meu dono? Tem leite pra me dar? Tem peixe? Adoro peixe! Mas sabe que gostaria de variar um pouquinho! Já sei Nyaaaah! Quero presunto! Ou salame! Podemos comer salame? Detesto apresuntado! Já sei! Frango! Sempre quis comer frango! Nyah!

-Onde eu fui amarrar meu pegasus...? -.-'

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Que isso de presente curtinho nada. Eu adorei. n.n

E você nem sabe o que vai acontecer ao Shaka ainda. Você não faz idéia! (Olhar de psicopata psicótico)

**Lune-Kuruta:** Essa foi a única non-sense eu acho... Se quiser classificar Mythology como non-sense já que eu viajei na maionesa naquela ali... x.x

E o Shaka is all... Urgh... Coro dos inferno! ù.u

Por isso que escolhi o Shaka pra ser o alvo desta fic. Pra ele sofrer! Muahahahahaha!

PS.: É por isso que chamo você de Lune-sensei. XP

**BenToph:** Num é que é? Os musetes são os mais gente finas! XP

Hehehehe... E aparentemente nem eu sabia que eu tinha essa veia cômica... XD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Hehehehe... Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E estou ansioso esperando mais do meu presente! Hehehehe...

**Capítulo 02 – Um conto de fadas de explosões e chutes!**

A menina gato tentava se acostumar ao vestido vermelho e às botas. Pareciam extremamente desconfortáveis pra ela. Afinal, quando se passa sua vida inteira como um gato e de repente é transformada em uma menina-gato, tudo deve ser difícil de se acostumar não é?

E Shaka? Bem, como toda barbie xiliquenta que se preza estava dando... Xiliques.

-Meu quarto... Minha magia... Minha reputação... Estou arruinado...

-Mestre... Por que tenho de colocar essas coisas? São desconfortáveis! Nyaaaah... Por que não posso andar por aí sem isso? Eu nunca precisei disso antes... Nyaaah!

-Não! Você não pode andar por aí sem roupas! Você precisa de roupas!

-Sim. Todos nós usamos roupas. Viu? -Diz Mu sorrindo.

-Pra que?

-Bom... Não é normal andar sem roupas, expondo seu... Corpo...

-Por que?

-Vá por mim. Será melhor assim. -Diz Camus com um sorriso sincero, ajeitando os óculos.

-Nyah... Estou com sede... Tem leite?

Camus e Mu se entreolham e dão de ombros.

-Claro. Deve ter no refeitório. Mas primeiro, devemos fazer sua inscrição na academia de magia.

-Inscrição? Isso é peixe? -Ela pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Não. Quer dizer que você se tornará um membro da academia. Uma estudante de magia. Apenas estudantes de magia são permitidos no interior do castelo.

-Eu não entendi nada do que você falou moço! Mas se for pra ganhar leite eu topo! Vamos!

A menina sai puxando Camus e Mu pela mão e correndo na direção da porta.

-Vamos mestre! Vamos também! Vamos ganhar leite!

-Eu não sou seu mestre!

-É sim! Você me trouxe pra cá, então é meu mestre!

Aqui eu devo explicar por que a gatinha acha que a besta quadrada do Shaka é o mestre dela. Bem, os Espíritos de Mana invocados possuem um instinto, ou um dever de lealdade e obediência ao invocador. E assim que a invocação falhou, parte da consciência do Espírito de Mana da luz passou pra gatinha. Por isso ela crê tanto que o bestalhufo do Shaka é o mestre dela. Mas voltando a história.

-Você está demorando mestre! Depois de fazer inscrição, vamos comer peixes? Eu adoro peixes! Já falei o quanto eu gosto de peixes?

E assim eles vão até chegarem a secretaria. Debaixo de muitas perguntas e respostas. E debaixo de olhares de ódio de Shaka. A garota de cabelos encaracolados e ruivos lendo a revista Magi-nostalgia mensal de forma desinteressada observa a aproximação do grupo.

-Olá Marin. Precisamos de um formulário de inscrição, por favor.

-Aluna nova é? E o que aconteceu com vocês? Parece que saíram de um desastre no laboratório.

-Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Um desastre!

-Ah mestre! O senhor não deve se exaltar! -A gatinha abraça Shaka e lambe o rosto dele. -Eu limpo o senhor! Eu vou tirar essa sujeira toda!

Marin olha confusa pra cena e parece finalmente notar que a aluna nova possui uma calda e orelhas de gato.

-Mas... O que está acontecendo aqui? -Ela pergunta confusa.

-Nada Marin. Nós só vamos inscrevê-la e partimos pra nossas aulas...

Os três começam a analisar a ficha de inscrição.

-Nome...? -Diz Mu intrigado e se volta pra ela. -Você tem um nome, gatinha?

-Nome? Isso é um peixe?

-Será que você só pensa em peixes? -Se irrita Shaka.

-Claro Nyaaaah! Eles são deliciosos! -Ela lambe os beiços. -Hahahaha!

-Um nome é... Uma forma de chamar você... Por exemplo. Eu sou Mu. Este é Camus e aquele é Shaka.

-Mu, Camus e Shaka. Isso é um nome! Entendi nyah!

-Que tal darmos um nome a ela? -Sugere Camus.

-Algo simples e que seja fácil de lembrar... -Sugere Mu.

-Podemos acabar logo com isso? -Se irrita Shaka.

Enquanto isso, a gatinha corria pelo corredor, perseguindo uma borboleta. Ela caía de cara no chão pulando atrás da borboleta, até que Shaka a puxa pelo braço.

-Será que poderia ficar quieta? É proibido fazer algazarra pelos corredores.

-Mas mestre! Eu não resisto! Eu preciso pegar aquela coisa!

-Não pode se controlar?

-Não. Quando me dá vontade de fazer alguma coisa eu faço! É superdivertido!

Aqui eu abro outra explicação. A gatinha apesar de possuir inteligência e sabedoria, ainda possuía muito do seu instinto animal original. E isso conflita bastante com a inteligência que recebeu do espírito de mana da Luz.

-Que tal... Mitie? -Sugere Mu. -Parece um ótimo nome. E é simples o bastante pra gente lembrar.

-Eu gostei. -Responde Camus.

-Ótimo... -Diz Shaka tomando o formulário deles e entregando pra Marin que passa pra eles o horário das aulas.

-Ela é conhecida sua Shaka? Ela é uma gracinha. E eu que pensava que você não era chegado.

-Não diga besteiras. Eu não tenho qualquer tipo de relacionamento com essa garota!

-Ele é meu mestre! Nyah!

Marin olha pra eles confusa.

-Mestre...?

-Errrr... Já estamos atrasados Marin. Devemos ir. Tchauzinho! -Diz Mu puxando Mitie pelo braço que ainda se debatia pra pegar a borboleta.

-É... Tchau... õ.o

O grupo caminha até as salas de aula. Primeira aula, magia de fogo. Aqui, vocês devem imaginar, a gatinha vai se sobressair, mostrar ao imbecil do Shaka sua genialidade e conquistar o respeito dele? Não. Ela explodiu o laboratório de magia de fogo na cara do Shaka.

-Ahahaha! Sua cara está preta!

-Você é doida? Como você mistura bafo de dragão com sangue de salamandra? São reagentes altamente perigosos!

-Nyah! Eu não sabia mestre! Mas agora eu sei! Podemos comer peixe agora?

Aula de magia da Água e Gelo. Laboratório congelado.

-Ahahahaha! Sua cara tá azul!

-Você é doida? Como você mistura sangue de ninfa com Pó de Diamante?

-Nyah! Eu não sabia mestre! Mas agora eu sei! Podemos comer peixe agora?

E eu vou poupar repetitivas cenas de desastre adiantando que todas as aulas foram desastrosas. E engraçadas. Por que o Shaka só levou ferro! Hihaihaihaiahiahiaha! Adoooooro...

-Mestre! O que vamos fazer agora?

-Vamos ao refeitório! -Shaka não podia ficar mais emburrado.

-E lá tem peixe né?

-Tem...

-Oba!

Os dois chegam ao refeitório e sentam-se. Mitie fica apenas olhando pro seu prato onde o peixe assado foi servido.

-Mestre... Isso não é peixe... Eu quero peixe, Nyah...

-É peixe assado... -Diz Mu sorrindo.

-Que isso?

-Experimente... Pegue o garfo assim e coma...

Ela experimenta. E em seguida cospe no prato.

-Nyah! Tá quente! Meeooow! -Diz abanando a língua de fora.

-Ahahaha... Sim... Precisa assoprar assim... Aí depois come...

Ela tenta de novo. Assopra e come.

-Meoooow! Esse é o melhor peixe que já comi! É delicioso!

-Sabia que ia gostar. -Responde Camus.

-Sim. Coma de uma vez e vá pro seu dormitório. Já causou problemas demais. -Diz Shaka emburrado.

-Mestre está zangado comigo...?

-Eu não sou seu mestre! E estou muito zangado com você! Você arruinou todas as aulas! Os laboratórios e acabou com meu projeto de seminário! E o que eu mais queria agora é te mandar de volta pro lugar de onde veio.

O rosto de Mitie se contorce num choro e ela se levanta e sai correndo.

-Shaka... Por que fez isso? Você foi cruel com ela. -Diz Mu.

-Ela não é uma maga! Não deveria estar aqui! Ela é um acidente! E se me lembro bem causado por vocês!

-Isso não justifica sua atitude Shaka. Mitie não merecia isso. -Mu se levanta e se retira.

-Desta vez tenho de concordar com o Mu. -Camus idem.

-Bom. Ao menos com vocês todos longe, eu possa trabalhar no meu seminário! -Shaka se levanta e volta ao seu dormitório. Começa a ler os seus livros reunindo novamente os ingredientes e magias necessárias pra fazer outra invocação.

**-Enquanto isso-**

Mitie, depois de ser esculachada pela barbie loira (Como se vocês não tivessem previsto isso enquanto lêem esta fic sem-sentido) está isolada num canto chorando em um banco no jardim.

-O mestre não gosta de mim!

De repente, um mar de rosas aparece do nada cobrindo a grama. Mitia olha pros lados tentando entender o que se passa e sentado ao lado dela, está um homem de longos cabelos azuis claros com uma rosa nos lábios.

-Por que chora, minha querida?

-Quem é você? E de onde você veio?

-Eu sou o mais belo de todos os magos! O grande Afrodite!

Ele a abraça aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Diga-me querida... O que aflinge seu coração? -Ele coloca a rosa no cabelo dela e acaricia o rosto com a mão aproximando os lábios dos dela.

-O que tá fazendo moço estranho?

-Isso se chama beijo, querida... Gostaria de experimentar?

-Beijo? Que isso?

-Deixe-me demonstrar...

De repente, Mitie é tirada dos braços de Afrodite por outro homem de longos cabelos azuis escuros.

-Não vou permitir que você insulte esta dama com seus lábios lascivos! Ela merece ser beijada por um homem de verdade... Não é gatinha? Milo a seu dispor! -Dá ma piscadinha pros dois.

-Que tá acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês?

-Gatinha. Não se deixe levar pela lábia desse fresco. Ele já beijou todas as meninas (feias) daqui. Ele só quebraria seu coração.

-Mentira. Eu não beijo meninas feias! Eu só beijo as mais belas flores. E você é a mais bela daqui, querida... Ele sim é um devasso que se aproveita das garotas! Fique comigo! -Puxa um braço dela.

-Não! É mentira! Ele é que não presta! Fique comigo! -Puxa ela pelo outro braço.

-Chega! -Mitie explode de raiva.

Ela se solta dos dois e dispara um chute na cara de cada um. Os dois caem de costas atordoados e vendo estrelas (Ou passarinhos, o que preferir, bem estilo desenho dos Looney Toones mesmo) e sai batendo o pé. De repente ela se vira e aponta o dedo pra eles.

-Eu não sei qual é a de vocês, mas algo me diz que não quero fazer esse troço de beijar com nenhum dos dois!

-Viu só? Idiota! É tudo culpa sua! -Milo se levanta indignado.

-Minha culpa? É culpa sua! Eu estava indo muito bem até você interferir! -Afrodite se indigna.

-Então, vamos fazer isso da forma correta... Uma disputa pra ver quem fica com a gatinha...

-Ahahaha! Como se você tivesse chance...

-Que o melhor vença! -Milo estende a mão pra Afrodite.

-Em outras palavras... À minha vitória... -Afrodite aperta a mão de Milo.

Pelo amor de Vishnu! Dá pra deixar essa história mais clichê? Por que ainda não recebeu prêmio de fic mais non-sense!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Sabia que eu você estávamos no mesmo plano de pensamento Pure-Petit... Você sempre entende meu lado! Sim! Maltratar o Shaka é super lekal!

E da mesma forma eu te entendi perfeitamente. Prefiro o dite como o narciso mesmo do que como o gayzão. Exceto quando é na fic da Julia! Lá ele tá uma bicha muito engraçada... XD

**Capítulo 03 – Um conto de fadas de final feliz e beijos...**

Recapitulando os capítulos anteriores. Shaka é uma mula. Pure-petit é uma garota-gatinha muito chamada Mitie. Camus e Mu são gente fina. Shaka magoou a Pure-Petit. E dois mulherengos safados cresceram o olho nela. E eu não tenho a menor idéia do que estou fazendo, mas a intenção é terminar com um final memorável, mas que provavelmente será clichê. E espero tirar algumas risadas de quem é doido o bastante de ler essa fic.

Mas vamos lá... Cadê a gatinha? Ah sim. Ela está caminhando pelos corredores da escola. Quando vê Afrodite com uma rosa na boca vindo em sua direção.

-O que você quer? Eu já não chutei sua cara agora a pouco?

-Sim. E eu vim me desculpar...

-Desculpar por ter a cara chutada? Você é muito estranho moço... õ.o

-Não. Eu vim me desculpar pelo meu ato que me levou a ser chutado na cara.

Afrodite como um cara muito educado e galanteador, se ajoelha e beija a mão de Mitie.

-Eu ouvi dizer que a senhorita gosta de peixe e leite, estou correto?

Afrodite estala os dedos e uma mesa de jantar à luz de velas surge, com um peixe assado e uma garrafa de vinho cheia de leite. Os olhinhos da gatinha brilharam. Afrodite oferece a cadeira a ela e ela prontamente se senta. Claro. Peixe e leite. Não acharam que era pelo bestão do Afrodite né?

-Pode se servir, minha querida... -Afrodite enche a taça de leite enquanto ela se serve do peixe.

-Valeu moço!

Tudo estava tranquilo nos planos de Afrodite quando Milo aparece montado em um pegasus branco com seu óculos escuros, jaqueta de couro e jeans rasgado (WTF?).

-Olá gatinha... Que tal dar um passeio comigo no meu Cavalo Alado? -Ele pisca pra ela por trás dos óculos escuros.

-Um cavalo alado? Onde achou esse bicho? Não vê que ele pode eporcalhar a escola toda, seu asno?

-Ele é treinado. E não é exatamente um cavalo alado. Eu usei um feitiço pra transformar um plebeu qualquer num cavalo alado. Ninguém vai se importar.

-Eu me importo. -Diz o cavalo.

-Quieto Seiya. Ninguém te perguntou. E então, querida? Já cavalgou um cavalo alado e voou pelo céus como um pássaro?

-Não! Parece legal!

Milo, como todo mulherengo infantil, ajuda Mitie a subir no cavalo e mostra a língua pra Afrodite que faltava pouco mastigar suas rosas de tanta raiva. Mas ele lembrou que as rosas são venenosas e se ele fizer isso ele morre.

-Falou otário!

E lá vai Milo com Mitie no Cavalo Alado, voando pelos céus. Meu Zeus... Que fic mais sem sentido. Acho melhor passar pra parte em que o imbecil do Shaka toma uma atitude... Por que sabemos que ele é burro, mas isso também já virou palhaçada... Simbora.

Shaka, como um asno que se preze estava em seu quarto resmungando feito uma bichinha. "Meu quarto! Meus experimentos! Minha carreira! Mimimimi"... Affe...

-Ei... Sabe qual é o problema de se quebrar a quarta barreira numa fic Ikarus?

Qual? ¬¬

-É que eu posso escutá-lo! ò.o

E daí? É pra escutar mesmo! Você é uma anta sabia? Não é atoa que seus fãs são tão sem-noção. Admiram um jegue feito você que só sabe machucar os sentimentos da coisinha mais fofa que existe neste mundo! ù.u

-Você bebeu? ¬¬

Não. Eu não bebo. Mas como você me cansa eu tive de tomar um pilequinho pra escrever essa fic e te aguentar... E você? Quando é que vai se dar conta de que você e a Mitie pertencem um ao outro e decidir ir tirá-la da garra daqueles dois pervertidos? ò.o

-Argh... Eu preciso mesmo?

Ok... Aqui foi quando eu decidi apelar. Por que esse é difícil demais de aturar. Se não curtem uma violência gratuita e não querem me ver estapear essa mula, melhor virarem o rosto.

Sim! Você precisa mesmo! Putz! E ainda chamam o Seiya de burro! -Estapeando. -Agora vai atrás dela! -chuta.

Sacré bleu, mas esse caiu de cabeça quando era criança! Vamos voltar a esta fic que eu espero que agrade a Pure-Petit, por que eu acho que ela já está pra me esganar a esse ponto. Principalmente por que eu tenho certeza de que ela escreveu uma fic linda pra mim e eu escolhi um indiano LOIRO pra ser o par dela. Muito genial Ikarus... Muito genial... Sabe que falar sozinho é diagnosticado como sinal de loucura? Mesmo Ikarus? Sim Ikarus. É verdade. Você devia marcar uma tomografia pra você. Eu nunca fiz uma. Acho que é melhor começar. Você não está ficando mais novo sabia? Peraí... Por que estão olhando pra mim...? Acho que eles já estão te achando louco, Ikarus... Tá ok... Vou voltar pra fic antes que queiram me prender a camisa de força... Ok... Mas só um aviso... Quando se está escrevendo, não adianta sussurrar... Ah tá... Valeu...

Voltando a fic. Milo caminhava com Mitie pela praia, molhando os pés na água. Mitie estava fascinada com a água do mar.

-Nyaaaaaaahhh! Que lindo! Como chama isso moço?

-É o oceano, querida. Não é lindo? E sabia que ele é cheio de peixes?

-Nyah? Mesmo? Podemos pegar alguns?

-Claro! Tudo que você quiser... Podemos ir no meu Iate pescar...

-Meow! Que bom! Mas eu to com Calor moço...

-Ah sim. Essas roupas de mago não são apropriadas pra praia, minha querida. Mas não se preocupe. Eu tenho um bikini perfeito pra você aqui.

Milo mostra o bikini mais minúsculo do mundo pra Mitie. Ela olha pro negócio intrigada. Ele olha pra ela com cara de assanhado, safado, tarado, sem-vergonha, pervertido, mulherengo, galinha, etç... Vocês entenderam. Eu não preciso nomear todos os adjetivos que descrevem o Milo.

-Isso aí não cobre muita coisa né tio?

-É verdade... Mas é a última moda do reino sabe? Quanto menor, melhor...

-Alto lá, assanhado, safado, tarado, sem-vergonha, pervertido, mulherengo, galinha, etç!

Chega Afrodite. Claro... O que vocês imaginavam? E aposto que vocês já previram o que vem a seguir. Adivinha quem vai interromper esse combate...? Quando Milo já estava socando Afrodite e Afrodite puxando o cabelo de Milo. Uma explosão de luz manda os dois voando pelos ares e caindo de cara na areia.

-Ih... É o Shaka... Ai... -Diz Milo.

-Droga... Mais um pouco e ela seria minha!

-Mas eu não vou permitir que vocês depravados toquem um dedo nela! Nesta doce e inocente gatinha. -Lê o roteiro da fic.

-Mestre?

-Mitie... Eu sinto muito ter sido grosso com você... Eu queria me desculpar... Eu sei que te magoeei e gostaria de te pedir desculpas. E gostaria que você fosse a minha namorada.

-Nyah? ¬¬

Mitie lascou um chute no queixo de Shaka que o derrubou de costas na areia vendo estrelas.

-Desculpo uma pinóia! Você me maltratou! Gritou comigo! E me fez chorar! Acha que eu vou namorar um paspalho feito você?

-Mas... Está no script! O Ikarus me escolheu pra ser o seu par! Você tem de...

É...? Me dá isso aqui... Reescrevendo um pouco... Lalalalá...

-O que está fazendo?

Um bloco de gelo enorme cai na cabeça de Shaka esmagando-o. Camus aparece caminhando e fazendo uma reverencia pra Mitie.

-Cherie... Gostaria de ser minha namorada?

-Você sempre foi bonzinho pra mim Camus... Nyah! Eu quero ser sua namorada!

Os dois se abraçam. Camus remove seu óculos, ergue o queixo de Mitie com o indicador, olhando fundo nos olhos dela e aproximando seus lábios gentilmente dos dela. Um beijo romantico e apaixonado de fazer inveja nos maiores casais da história do cinema. Em seguida, Camus a abraça gentilmente em seus braços.

-Eu te amo Mitie... Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, depois de sair daquele caldeirão.

-Também te amo, Camus...

Os dois partem abraçados.

-Ei! E quanto a gente? -Resmunga Milo.

-Não vale reescrever o roteiro! -Grita Afrodite.

-Eu nunca beijei ninguém! Quero uma namorada! -Grita Shaka.

Camus estala os dedos e dois blocos de gelo enormes caem do céu na cabeça de Afrodite e Milo. Com o passar do tempo, Camus e Mitie voltaram pra escola de magia, estudaram muito até se formarem com louvor como Arqui-magos da Academia Arcana. O Reitor Shion se aproxima de Mitie e lhe dá seu chapéu pontudo oficial de Arqui-maga.

-Parabéns Mitie.

-Nyah! Obrigada moço ovelha!

Shion suspira e coloca o chapéu na cabeça de Camus e aperta a sua mão. Na platéia, Milo, Afrodite e Shaka observam com a maior dor de cotovelo do mundo. E num canto escuro, ao longe, está um rapaz de cabelos cor lavanda tristonho.

-Eu também queria uma namorada pra mim...

Fica assim não Mu, meu camarada. Eu prometo que arrumo uma namorada pra você. Sabe que sou seu fã né amigão?

-Puxa! Mesmo?

Claro, Mu. Conheço umas gatinhas que são apaixonadas por você. Vou conversar com elas. Jogar umas idéias. Você vai ver.

-Puxa! Valeu Ikarus! Você é mesmo o cara!

Eu sei... Eu sei... Não precisa me dizer... Hehehe...

Mas é isso. Acabei a fic. Saiu mais sem-noção e divertida do que imaginei. Espero que tenha gostado Pure-Petit. Feliz aniversário pra você! Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida! Muita luz do espírito de mana pra você e... Espero que tenha ganhado presentes legais... Hehehe... n.n

Aproveitando algo que não planejei necessáriamente, Feliz Natal pra todo mundo que leu, lê e lerá minhas fics! :)

The End...

-Ei! Espera aí! E eu? Ainda sou um cavalo alado!

É... O Milo deveria ter incluído algum comando nesse feitiço pra que você não pudesse falar... ¬¬

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...

Dê Êndi de verdade... XD


End file.
